


Whack For My Daddy-o

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [17]
Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wearing of the green in Manchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whack For My Daddy-o

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 76. Posted to Livejournal March 17, 2011.
> 
> Prompt from [](http://britfan1013.livejournal.com/profile)[**britfan1013**](http://britfan1013.livejournal.com/): Sam/Gene-St. Patrick's Day. Thanks to [](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/profile)[**drunken_hedghog**](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/) for Beta and Britcheck. Comments and concrit welcome.

It had been a long, but mostly peaceful St. Patrick’s day.

Naturally, Gene had thrown out the expected number of references to “thieving, drunken, inbred Micks,” but Sam got the feeling that was just putting on the style.

Late that night, listening to the umpteenth ear-splitting rendition of Whiskey In The Jar, he could have sworn he heard Gene say, “Can’t really blame the blokes. Just fighting for their patch.”

If anyone ever asked him why he’d come back to this time, and especially this man, he’d look them in the eye and say, “Musha rin um du ruma da.”


End file.
